


practice

by ralf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles is very protective of his Jeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles, please! I need practice. If I leave any scratches on Allison's car her dad's gonna find out and then he's gonna shoot me or something.”</p><p>[In S2 Scott left messages for Allison on the inside of her car window. The question is, how did he open the car without a key?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	practice

“Stiles, please! I need practice. If I leave any scratches on Allison's car her dad's gonna find out and then he's gonna shoot me or something.”

“What about your mom's car?”

“She said I'd never see the keys again if she ever caught me with a crowbar near it one more time.”

Stiles crosses his arms. “So you thought you could abuse Stiles's jeep for that?”

Scott's face reveals that this was exactly what he had thought.

Stiles scowls. “ _I_ think you don't show enough respect here. Do I have to remind you how many times this jeep has saved your life? And you wanna repay it by smashing its windows?“

“I don't wanna smash them, Stiles,” Scott objects fiercely. “Just... find out how I can open the door without leaving any marks.”

“So you would be okay with leaving marks on my jeep? Are you serious?”

Scott starts tearing his hair out. “Duuude, I really need your help here. I'm even gonna pay you. Or get you a touch-up applicator or something.”

Stiles still emanates waves of skepticism and Scott is ready to start begging any second now. To convey his desperation he puts on his best pleading face. Stiles remains unimpressed.

Finally Scott turns to his last resort. “Ten.”

“Fifty.”

Scott looks scandalized. “Twenty.”

“Forty five.”

“Twenty five.”

“Forty.”

“Twenty five and I'll buy you a round.”

“Of?”

“Whatever you want.”

Stiles contemplates this for a second. “You do the patchup if it's necessary. And you do it _thoroughly_.”

Scott groans. Stiles just raises his eyebrows.

Scott scowls. “Okay, fine.” 

Stiles looks inappropriately smug.

 

 

.

 


End file.
